


As it was meant to be

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of self debate about his feelings onto Octavius, Jedediah finally clarifies them and decides to do something about it. General fluff. Set after the third movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first fic updated here! I'm too lazy to make a new summary so they're all going to be the same ones as in my FF.net acc

Jedediah didn't know what to do, what to say. He knew he had to do something about his feelings towards Octavius, but he just didn't know how.  
  
Jedediah and Octavius had been through a lot, and Jed thought about all this in their way back to New York, while a tired Octavius slept on his shoulder. He looked so cute there, asleep, or pretty much at any time, for Jedediah, Octavius was always cute.  
  
Jed remembered all those moments when he thought he felt something more towards Octavius, something more than just in a friendly way: when he sacrificed himself to keep Octavius from being captured by Al Capone's men, how Octavius later saved him which made his heart beat faster than usual; when Jed said he "wasn't quittin' on Octavius"... At the end, he remembered how they used to hate each other and a little smile was drawn on his face. They were now partners, best friend, and soon, something more.  
  
Jed felt something in his stomach every time he was near Octavius, like small butterflies flying all over it. He used to think about it for a while, and then give up in that thought, forgetting about how he felt and keeping the feeling locked deep inside his heart, as it was meant to be.  
  
But maybe the things weren't "meant to be" in that way, perhaps they were meant to be differently, their relationship closer, deeper.  
  
After years of deep thoughts about those feelings he had towards his partner, that night he had finally cleared them out thanks to the events of that very same night; he even got a little jealous listening to the way Octavius talked about Lancelot.

  
When Octavius asked for Jedediah's hand, he was confused; he didn't know how to respond to that since he wasn't sure about the way he felt onto Octavius, so he rejected it. Even if this made Octavius sad and heartbroken since he knew exactly how he felt for Jedediah, it gave Jed a little hope that his tiny Roman may feel the same way about him.  
  
By the time they met Lancelot and Octavius noticed those "hypnotic blue eyes", Jedediah had gained some confidence and those feelings were clearer every minute, he felt betrayed by Oct but didn't know why, I mean, they weren't a couple!  
  
Finally, when they were on the roof, about to die, almost hopeless, Jedediah had no doubt he was _in love_ with his partner. He asked this time for Octavius's hand and God, it felt so good.  
  
A few moments after they came back to life, they hugged, and either of them wanted to let go.  
  
  
Near the end of the flight, he had figured out how to tell Octavius his real feelings.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
As soon as they arrived to the Museum of Natural History they were placed on a bench in front of their displays. They knew it was the last time they would see each other's faces, the last time Octavius would see that golden medium length hair and those precious blue eyes, the last time Jedediah would see those brown eyes, that stupid skirt and heavy helmet.  
  
"Octavius, I have something to tell you" - Jed began.  
  
"I have something to tell you too, more like a confession. You go first."  
  
"Okay then - Jedediah took a deep breath not paying attention on what the General had just said - I love you Octavius" - he admitted blushing.  
  
"Then you'll be glad to hear my confession Jedediah, because I love you" - Octavius said emphasizing the last word.  
  
Jedediah couldn't believe what he had just heard and either did Octavius.  
  
Jed smiled from cheek to cheek and Octavius could not hold any longer. He pulled Jed's face, bringing it closer to his, making their lips touch; their lips fit perfectly together, almost as if they were made for each other. And in fact, they were.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling each other's lips, studying them, it just felt well.  
  
Octavius broke the kiss to catch some air; truth was they both needed to. They placed their foreheads together, eyes closed and a huge smile on their faces.  
  
"Guess this is our goodbye" - Octavius said.  
  
"Our last rodeo" - Jed replied.  
  
"We should have done this long ago" - Octavius admitted.  
  
"I agree partner, but my feelings weren't as clear as they are now" - Jed said a little ashamed - "But they've never been clearer."  
  
They smiled and kissed one last time and got back to their respective displays.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Who would have thought the luck of Museum of Natural History was so good?  
  
The British Museum exhibit was there, which meant the Tablet of Ahkmenrah was there and everyone came back to life, at least for a while.  
  
Jedediah woke up, and so did Octavius. The first thing on their heads: each other.  
  
The Roman visited the Cowboy, they hugged and kissed quickly and made their way to the lobby where all their friends were.  
  
They chose to be somewhere they couldn't be walked on and found the perfect place: the LP records.  
  
They danced, but after a while, the couple got tired, got off the record and set aside.  
  
"Hey look who's there! Your British crush" - Jedediah said with a jealous tone, pointing somewhere in the crowd.  
  
Octavius grinned at his expression, he seemed upset.  
  
"Are you jealous of Lancelot?"  
  
"What if I am? You were the one who said he was hot and had hypnotic blue eyes."  
  
"You ARE jealous. I never thought it would work."  
  
"Wait a second, what would work? Were you trying to make me jealous? It was all on purpose?!" - Jed asked angrily.  
  
"I was testing if it bother you the idea of me checking out others."  
  
"You're a-" he got cut off as Octavius continued.  
  
"Besides, I never truly liked him."  
  
"You didn't?" - Jed asked with joy and puppy eyes.  
  
"No! I was trying, mostly, to make you see the hints I was sending."  
  
"Hints?"

 

"Fine so THAT didn't work - Octavius said rolling his eyes - Jed, Lancelot looks EXACTLY like you."  
  
"Of course not! I'm way hotter and smaller than he is!"  
  
"I agree with that, but what I meant was that he has blue eyes just like you, and his hair is as long and blond as yours. Plus the nose, obviously."

 

"My nose is not melting! - but before being interrupted again he continued - but I get what you say."  
  
"See? I was trying to make you realize I liked you!"  
  
"It was all about me then?" - Jed said, blushing as usual.  
  
"Well, yeah, it has always been about you Jed."  
  
It was Jed this time that placed his head on Oct's shoulder, but not for sleeping. Octavius followed and placed his head on Jed's. They had been holding hands for a while now; they didn't know for how long, they didn't even notice when it happened, and they couldn't care less.  
  
Oct raised Jed's hand, kissed it softly, squeezed it tighter and placed their hands on Jed's leg.  
  
"I love you Jedediah."  
  
"I love you Octavius."  
  
Some things were meant to be, and this one was one of those things.


End file.
